Trapped
by bored2death
Summary: From Heather's imprisonment in the cargo hold to Cody's in first class with an increasingly rabid Sierra who thinks it's their honeymoon, plenty of things happen off-camera the night after the Chinese Fake-Out episode on Total Drama World Tour... Some Sierra/Cody, some Heather/Alejandro, some Duncan
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo this takes place on the plane right after the 20th episode of TDWT, Chinese Fake-Out. I tried to make it as consistent as I could up to this point, but that's actually the farthest episode I've watched of season 3, so if anything is inconsistent with the next episode then oh well, it's my story lol. And this IS my first fanfic in almost 5 years so please excuse the crappiness and feel free to review :) Rated T for some situations with Cody And Sierra coming soon...**

Heather watched in disgust as another rat scurried across the floor. "Ugh. Dirty, disgusting, ECONOMY LOSER class…"

The three of them, Alejandro, Duncan, and Heather, sat on the hard wooden bench in the musty economy section of the plane, with Alejandro sitting between the other two. All were equally annoyed that Sierra had not only won the last challenge, but was now enjoying first class while they sat there, bored, but with tension straining between the three. The fact that they all still felt sick from the disgusting and slightly racist "Chinese meals" didn't help much. Heather had been fuming and complaining for the past hour, Duncan with his hands behind his head trying to rest and ignore her, and Alejandro mediating the occasional banter between the two. All three were also in it to win at this point- and plotting.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Duncan began , eliciting a glare from Heather. "Far as I'm concerned , you're out next."

More mildewy-smelling water spilled from the ceiling, stinking up the area even worse.

"Ew! I see some of us are more _accustomed_ to these conditions than others, but I, for one, have _class_. I'm out." She knew she was supposed to flirt with him to make Alejandro jealous, but that was insanely disgusting, as well as difficult since he openly rejected her advances. Hadn't he flirted with her back in season1, even before Courtney and Gwen? Whatever. She wasn't in the mood to deal with that delinquent , cheating scum.

Before she could stand, Alejandro pointed out, "I don't know, Heather. If you're planning on sneaking into first class,I just hope you have some knowledge of what you're walking in to…"

"But CODY! It's our honeymoon! Get OVER HERE AND LET ME LOVE YOU!" Sierra's muffled cries could be heard through the thin infrastructure, as well as Cody's following cries for help, and then something that sounded like crashing and glass breaking.

Heather had to struggle to keep from gagging. "Sick. No , but anywhere has to be better than here. I've stayed in here far too many times for someone of my skill level, and I swear, it gets worse and worse every time!"

"Look, it's cute how you want her to stay here , man, but I say let her go. And as soon as possible- before she comes back and beats you later on in the game. You'll regret not voting with me soon. Just sayin'," Duncan said.

Before Alejandro could respond with some smart remark, two interns came through the door Heather was about to leave through.

"Didn't you guys get thrown out by Chris a while ago?" Heather asked nervously. Had Chris sent them over here to keep her here ? Was that lowlife Chris seriously watching the cameras live action _all the time_?

The one in the red shirt muttered something about legal obligations and indentured servitude while the blonde in the light blue shirt read off an index card, "Heather?"

"Um, What?"

"Chris wants you to come with us." He said flatly.

"Where?! Why?!"

Duncan rolled his eyes and began to carve the letter D into the wood with his pocketknife, "Nooo. Please, spare her," he said sarcastically. Alejandro glanced over worriedly. It wasn't often that a single contestant was singled out and taken away, and though he wouldn't admit it, he did wonder what was going on.

"No, you know what? Fine. I was trying to get out of here anyway. Take me away!" And with that , she threw her arms up and followed the two interns back through the door…Through the cafeteria… Where were they taking her? She looked back and shared a half-second long mutual gaze with Alejandro before the door slammed. She shuddered. It was times like these that she actually wished for a friend…Or better, for some idiot to be at her beck and call and accompany her on things like this. It was too bad that everyone knew of her ways and avoided her now- she'd never get back that surprise advantage from season 1. Even though that freak show Sierra was new, she just happened to know everything about Total Drama, probably more than she herself did, and she was ON the show! That knowledge could be useful, however,if she could get her to spill… But right now, she needed Cody on her side, and at least she was getting somewhere with that. Yeah, she said she'd help vote off Sierra, but after that he'd have to help HER vote off Duncan. That loser didn't even suffer through half the episodes! What right did he have to win?! AND he already won last season! No,no,no- Duncan was OUT as soon as possible.

When Heather finally finished her internal rant, she looked up and realized that she, the 2 interns, and Chris in a bathrobe and shower cap were standing by the entrance to the cargo hold.

She didn't even try to hold back and burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! Nice bathrobe and pink facial mask, Christina!" The interns tried failingly to hold back laughter.

"YOU!" Chris got up in her face and pointed a finger at her accusingly. "This is my fifth imported microdermabrasial exfoliating cleansing dead sea salt mask treatment of the night! Do you know WHY?"

"Because you're a closeted homosexual who gets off on supposedly looking good on TV and injuring us because no one loved you as a child?"

"Oh, that is it! That is IT!" Chris raged.

Heather started to wonder if mayyyyyybe she should've just kissed up instead… Chris didn't usually scare her, but she needed to WIN this competition, and Chris WAS the host. He could throw her out if she pushed it too far, like Ezekiel , even without getting technically voted off. But it was like flirting with Duncan- repulsive.

And what exactly had she done this bad? It had to be personal; Chris didn't care if she messed with the other contestants, in fact, he liked what that did for the ratings. But when you messed with him…

"Earlier today?" Chris broke her train of thought. "When you came in last in the Chinese buffet contest…?"

Heather just rolled her eyes, not wanting to potentially get eliminated. But he wouldn't do that without all the cameras rolling, right? By the cargo hold? No way would he miss out on full footage of her getting thrown out! With that in mind she gained some courage.

"Ugh! I didn't walk all the way over here to see you in a facial mask. I-"

Then , Heather realized why the interns were still there, as each intern grabbed one of her arms when they saw her about to leave. Typical, of course Chris wouldn't do the dirty work.

"What gives?!"

"YOU HAVE DEFACED MY… FACE! You don't remember? After you _lost _back in China, you puked all those disgusting foods directly ON MY FACE! ON it! Donkey meat, worms, and your stomach acid, all combined and sinking into the pores of my beautiful , beautiful face…" He began to rub his face and start hyperventilating.

Heather looked truly dumbfounded. "Woooooow. After all you've done to us? That was nothing! And I'm about to do it again if you seriously have a panic attack over your face!"

"You threw up on. My. Face. Whether on purpose or not, that is a _major_ offense! I held back at the time. Family show, you know? Cursing you out would have just been edited out anyway, especially on Cartoon Network. But now-" he smiled as much as was possible with the thick facial mask beginning to harden- "Heh. Do you remember something else that I told you guys, back in the beginning of the season?"

Heather instantly recognized the evil smirk on his face- the one he made whenever someone was about to get hurt. She gulped …She didn't like how she was all alone here and how it wasn't likely that anyone was looking for her. For once, she didn't say anything, only glaring rather intensely at Chris.

"You know, when I was giving the tour of the plane. How I didn't need to show you the cargo hold or galley cuz later I'd 'accidentally lock you in them.' Well, I think now is a great time for us to try that! Fun, right! Heh heh…"

She could've tried to fight back or scream in defense, but instead she found herself saying, "Lock? But it didn't…"

"Oh," Chris laughed, "I see you've been here before. With Alejandro, eh? Just what do you guys sneak in there to do? Ha ha… It does lock, though, and remember that there are cameras in there! Throw 'er in, interns!"

The interns then let go of her arms , opened the door and pushed Heather down the stairs to the dark, cold cargo hold.

"Aghghghg! UGH! I should get Courtney to help me SUE YOU! You can't do this to me!" she yelled as she dashed back up the stairs.

"MY show! Heh heh. I'll let you out when I think you've learned your lesson about respecting your host. Be happy you're not eliminated!" He yelled down, slamming the door right before Heather got to it.

"SCREW YOU!" Heather screeched through the heavy door as she yanked up and down on the locked knob.

"And I doubt Courtney would help you!" Chris yelled back teasingly. "Is there anyone on this show who can stand you?! Okay, interns, go warm up the hot tub…" And with that he walked away, leaving Heather locked in the cargo hold.

Heather kicked the door hopelessly. There was _one _person…maybe. If not, well, there wasn't much she could do. She sat down on a step, looking down at the maze of boxes…

A shadowy figure with a beanie then seemed to pop up from one of the boxes, only to quickly jolt back down.

"Wha- What the hell!? What- Who else is down here? Hello?!" her voice echoed into the large storage room.

In response, the figure growled.

"Wonderful." Heather groaned as she held her knees to her body. "When I get out of here, I swear… that socially deprived sadistic nobody is going DOWN!" She punched the door again. "But someone will come get me, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cody's head pounded. He felt dizzy and just out of it…._Uhghgh… What in the world_ _is __**in **__that tea she forced down my throat?!_

He vaguely heard Sierra in the background saying something about "Sierra Anderson" and whether their kids' names should be hyphenated. He felt sick to his stomach and just so tired…

_Probably just spiked with some weird drug. … …. Oh god, did she give me some kind of rape drug to make me less resistant?! And they call Izzy the psycho!?_

"_Ohhh Cody-kins, should we name our first-born child Codierra or Siody orrr…"_

_Did I imagine that or is she talking?_

"CODY, WAKE UP! I did NOT eat all that disgusting food to watch you sleep here! I've already been doing that for years! Although you do look adorable, heehee, tonight is for US! When we finally celebrate our honeymoon!" She sighed adoringly.

That epi-pen adrenaline shot she'd given him earlier was slowly starting to kick in. Plus he heard "honeymoon" and started to rouse. "Huh?"

Sierra hugged him (painfully), "Ahhhhh, I know our wedding was a few days ago, but now is when I finally have you here…all… _aloooooone_! In first class…right after our marriage…Tonight we shall consummate our marriage, right here on the Total Drama plane! EEEEEEE, it's a dream come true! I get to love my Cody while ON THE TD PLANE!"

"Um, **what**?!" _She can't make me have kids, right!? She can't rape me, can she!?_

No one had cell phones, Chris sure as hell didn't care about his problems…Cody was starting to freak out. And wake up from his drug-induced daze.

"Sierra,um, what are you saying…?"

"Duh, my newlywed-_husband_-Cody! In about 10 minutes, we are going to make looooooove to each other!"

Either the epi-pen or natural instincts kicked in. Cody stared at Sierra for about 5 seconds, while she smiled ever so creepily and widely, then made a sprint toward the door to the confessional.

"Cody, where are you going?! Do you need some more tea? Are you nervous? Only** I **know what you like Cody, hee hee, you think I didn't track your Google searches?"

Cody slammed the bathroom door and screamed into the confessional, "Somebody…PLEASE HELP ME! I'm in a small, dark room on a plane with an escaped mental patient who's trying to rape me and I'm pretty sure this is illegal! Gwen, if you see this, please remember me as I was! Anyone else, I think there's cameras in here , so there's going to be evidence that I'm being drugged,and…"

Sierra then knocked and said through the door,"Oh Cooooooo-dyyyyyyyyy, everyone KNOWS that Chris broke the lock to the confessional after Duncan returned!"

"AHHHH-"

The door then swung open , and before he could even process anything, Sierra was dragging him out and onto the yellow first-class couch.

"Come on, Cody-wody! You're Total Drama's ladies' man, you said it yourself all the time in season 1! And now it's just you, me…"

Cody considered taking Heather's advice and just telling her off or maybe he should just punch her in the face like he punched Duncan but he couldn't hit a girl but could he hit an insane girl? or maybe or maybe… Hey, that epi-pen adrenaline rush sure was kicking in and if he could just keep her off him until he could get to economy class or find somewhere to hide and…

Sierra then literally grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him on the lips. Cody pushed her off forcefully , surprising Sierra, who stared at him.

"Sierra, you can't rape me! I have to be somewhere just not here, I have to go do something over there! Yeah! Not here! Bye!"

Sierra folded her hands together and watched him get up, staring lovingly. "Oh, my precious husband…It's not considered rape if you're married, silly!"

Cody's eyes widened and , with the help of adrenaline, he dashed across the room and hid behind the bar, which of course was futile. Sierra jumped into the area , knocking over some glasses. "Get over here and let me love you, Cody! Or do you want to do it here,oooo, hehe…"

They continued chasing each other around the room for nearly 10 minutes, Cody fueled by Adrenaline and Sierra fueled by her intense obsession. Wherever Cody tried to hide, Sierra only squished in along with him and asked various disturbing questions about how he wanted to have sex with her.

Eventually Cody finally yanked open the door to the cafeteria and ran like the wind.

"SIERRA IS TRYING TO RAPE ME! HELP!"

Cody burst through the door to economy class. "DUNCAN! HEATHER! ALE!-"

He looked around. Empty, totally empty. Where was everyone?! Did Sierra get rid of them?!

"Wherever are you going, Codyyyyyy?" Sierra then walked in and lunged for him.

"AHHHHHH!"

Cody briefly considered grabbing a parachute and just hopping out of the plane.

"You know, I know the location of every single camera in here," she giggled, "So if you want a tape for later-"

On second thought, maybe he would just take his chances and freefall. Cody grabbed the handle to the emergency exit, just before Sierra grabbed his hand and dragged him back to first class.

"I think somebody wants some more tea, dontcha?" She then smiled and poured the rest of the tea on him.

_Huuh…Feeling tired all of a sudden…_

"There we go, much better!" Sierra smiled, gently placing the drugged Cody back on the couch. "I'm just gonna go through your stuff again and see if you have any …ahem,suitable outfits for the occasion! Just give me a minute, kay!" Sierra squealed as she dumped Cody's suitcase out onto the floor.

_Just don't find the secret pocket…please, if nothing else… _Cody then wearily slipped into a daze yet again, but rose slightly as he heard the banging sound on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Drip…Drop…_

Water continued to fall from the ceiling in economy class, now housing only Alejandro and Duncan and a few rodents and insects who called the plane home. Duncan continued carving into the bench, now on the "C" of his name. It'd been a while since Heather'd been called away and they hadn't heard anything since, not that he cared. He was honestly ready to go to sleep, but Alejandro kept trying to make pointless nervous small talk, which he found both amusing and annoying.

_Alejandro's a funny guy_,Duncan smirked as he watched Alejandro glance toward the door where Heather left for what had to be the tenth time, then close his eyes and pretend to yawn. _I almost wish he would just go already so I can stop pretending not to notice him and he can stop pretending not to care. At least now I know why he won't vote off Heather._

Alejandro cleared his throat, "Excuse me, I'll be right back. All this dripping is really making me have to-"

"Oh, just go save Heather and make out already."

"No, really, I'm just-"

"You like her." _Why does this feel so _…___Déjà vu_ ?

"Simply keeping my alliances in check," he smiled at Duncan, "Heather would be so grateful if I were to help her, surely she'd form an alliance with me…and possibly you, bromigo of mine," he smiled evilly , placing a hand on Duncan's shoulder.

He shook him off, "Orrrrrrr you could just help her and then vote her off. I hear you're good with that backstabbing stuff, huh?" Duncan pointed his knife at him jokingly. He knew something was up with this guy since the night he got here, when Alejandro had greeted him wayyyyy too nicely("Duncan! Mi amigo, great to have you back! How's it going, season 2 winner?"), then spent the next half hour convincing him that if he didn't vote off Noah with him and Tyler, Noah'd use his smarts in the end and beat them all. He didn't know the little dork all that well besides trying to pierce his lip when he first met him, so he figured they knew something he didn't and voted with them. _Dumbass!_ He chided himself. It still pissed him off immensely that he actually _listened _and did just what he manipulated him to do. Anyone who was that manipulative deserved to be voted off themselves, especially since they messed with him. Not that he'd admit that…Just play it cool for now.

"Hm." Alejandro squinted his eyes and glared at him.

_Shit, maybe not my best move. Shoulda thought of that a few minutes ago._

"Well, I'm off to the gentleman's room," Alejandro said curtly and walked off.

It'd taken him a good 5 minutes the day after he got here for him to get Owen to spill everything he knew about Alejandro, and even Noah had dropped a few hints before he got voted off. In fact, Duncan may not have been here for long, but he had a pretty good idea of the dynamics, possibly enough to win AGAIN! That would be _sweet_. But first, he had to get the 2 biggest threats off the show, and he actually wasn't sure who was worse at this point.

"Ugh." He stabbed the knife into the bench in frustration. _Should've run faster when I saw Gwen and Courtney coming at me with that sack. Wouldn't even have to deal with all this, could've stayed running from the cops and paparazzi and that idiot Blaineley around London and had myself a good time. _And he knew he could've, but one thing kept bothering him. Owen won 1st season fair and square, and left after 3 seasons with _nada_. Second place- _Beth, that female-Harold little dweeb, got arrested! ARRESTED! If SHE got arrested and lost a ton of cash for bail, what the hell is probably gonna happen to me?_ So hey, nothing wrong with a little backup cash. He wouldn't feel bad if he won again.

Just then a frazzled looking Alejandro walked through the door, eyes wide.

"Took a little while taking a piss, huh?"

"Heather's locked in the cargo hold."

"Not exactly what I asked, but uh…"

"I heard her yelling. It's locked pretty good- even my sexy toned muscles couldn't pry open the door. So, my bromigo, taking into consideration our alliance, I think your , um, specialized skills could be rendered useful here."

"Um, dude, what are you saying?"

"You think you can pick the lock?"

"Aw, come on, man…For Heather? Really? It's just the boathouse. Seriously, don't even bother. It's not that big a deal. She'll be fine in the morning."

"What was that?" Alejandro smiled. He'd seen his fair share of TDI episodes. Maybe not 63 times like Sierra, but he had to know everyone's weaknesses somehow.

"Wha- cargo hold, my bad…" Duncan scratched his head nervously. For some odd reason, instead of just ignoring whatever was going on between those two, he felt this urge to … Help? _Uh…? Maybe? If they get together, Heather'd probably get him to vote me off next! For now. Whatever._

"Fine."

"Huh," Alejandro grinned," I guess this must have brought about some mem-"

"On one condition. This is just a play for her trust , right? So we vote her out next. Deal?"

"Of course.." Alejandro said as he crossed his fingers behind his back. Duncan caught this and rolled his eyes. At the very least, he knew that if he didn't do this, Alejandro would have it in for him. So he followed Alejandro down toward the cargo hold, laughing when he heard Heather through the door, screaming something about not being edible.

"Haha… Someone's having some fun in there!" he laughed as he took a paper clip out of his pocket and expertly began to pick the lock.


	4. Chapter 4

_Does Chris honestly expect me to sleep in here?!_

Not only was there some weird growling animal somewhere in this maze of boxes, there were rats EVERYWHERE! Nasty , giant , possum-sized things crawling on her toes! Heather shuddered.

"I'm gonna win the million…Then I'm gonna beat Chris's ass and throw him out of his own disgusting plane!" Heather kicked open some crates and boxes looking for food, but only found the sweaters that they were supposed to get in the Yukon (So he DID have them!), some sort of weird yellow powder with ants in it (wtf?), a bunch of Chef's transvestite outfits , and an entire box full of bottles of Chris's hair gel. The rest of the boxes were sealed shut, resistant even to her sharp nails and angry kicking. She put on one of the fuzzy sweaters in spite and sat back down on the stairs. After a while, as she got bored and filed her nails, she heard the growling sound again.

She looked frantically around the dimly lit room, at this point just stressed and over her initial fear. "You know what? Just come out! Come at me, you stupid animal! Let me see y- Yaghghh! What IS it?!"

A green, malnourished creature lay on the step under Heather, biting her foot like his life depended on it, and pulled her down with his teeth.

"Oh my god, OH MY- EWWWWW! Ezekiel? Is that YOU?! Get the hell off me! I'll tell Chris you're here! I'll throw you off the plane and make sure you STAY OFF! Let go of my foot, you little freak!"

"Graaaaaah!"

"I am not food! I don't have any, I swear! Please, just leave me alone!"

_Am I actually begging? Ok, no one's here to see me. It's whatever. But…_

For someone starving, he sure was strong.

_What am I thinking? This loser was voted off first, TWICE! I am the undisputed STAR of this show, and he has no right to try to eat me!_

Heather thrashed and kicked violently,while the savage and deteriorating Ezekiel growled back. Heather pulled back her other foot, then kicked him in the face so he fell back.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Heather screamed as Ezekiel got back up and pinned her down and seemed to try to eat her hair, pulling off her hair tie in the process.

_F.M.L._

Heather thought of the last time she was here , with Alejandro. _Like I seriously believed that bs, "Believe me Heather, the only woman I want to look at is you!" That right there was probably the EXACT words he said to Bridgette and Leshawna, and look where they are now. Like I'm gonna fall for it, when I saw exactly what he did to them. And then he caressed my face… Well, I don't have to vote him off just yet…Because Duncan has to go first! Duh! Then that stalker who gives Izzy a run for her money, then …Cody? No strength. Not much strategy to speak of. How is he even still in this game? That freak-haired stalker must've bribed Chris to keep him in or something. Or he just didn't make any enemies…Not that that will really matter once you get to the final three. It's all about motivation, and he probably just came here for that pasty-skinned Goth. So it'll be me and Alejandro. Fine! I'm immune to him. I know what he's up to._

Reality hit her back when the feral Ezekiel suddenly looked up, growled again, and then dashed off of her on all 4's, back into the boxes.

"Finally! Ugh!" Heather groaned, then heard intense laughter behind her. Light also shone through, causing her to turn around quickly to see Duncan and Alejandro standing at the entrance to the (open?!) door.

"Ah haha! Ah hahahaha!" Duncan grabbed his stomach and laughed some more while Heather just stared at the pair in shock. "Ah ha…Oh man, I'm just gonna leave this to you," Duncan said to Alejandro, then chuckled again as he walked away.

"Alejandro? How…?" Normally, she would've somehow insulted Duncan or made some snide comment, but for some reason right now she thought that wasn't the best idea. Anything to get out of HERE, plus…they came for her? She wasn't spending the night in here?

Alejandro only smiled and walked down the steps, holding a hand out to Heather. "Mi amor, no beautiful señorita such as yourself should have to spend the night in a cargo hold when there are fresh wooden seats in economy class!" He raised an eyebrow at Ezekiel, whose eyes were visible from behind a crate. "No person at all, actually."

Heather was actually thankful for a few seconds, but she snapped back quickly and let go of his hand. Whenever he started the smooth talk, she knew he was lying. "Cut the crap. How did you get here, and why?"

"Typical Heather," he sighed. "Well, one doesn't usually get called aside by Chris on their own without some, ah, negative repercussion." …"Plus, I know I saw Ezekiel down here earlier, and I don't think he's eaten in weeks."

"Graaaaaaaaaaah!"

_Someone DID come get me. I don't know how , I'm not even sure why…Probably for my vote. But I'm sure as hell not staying in this dump anymore, thanks to him…I mean them._

She actually smiled gratefully and let Alejandro take her hand again, and lead her up the steps and out of there.

"Wow, ha…So you don't look so good… What happened exactly, mi amor? Tell Alejandro."

Heather tried to straighten out her clothes and brush off the dust as she said, "Apparently our pretty boy 'host' doesn't like being puked on, so he got his little interns to shove me down here. _So_ still worth it, though," she smiled, remembering the look on his face. "And like, there's all this weird junk down here and no food, and rats ! And the sweaters he ordered…Looks like you didn't need to give Bridgette your shirt, huh?" _Ok, Why did I just say that? Just shut up and get back upstairs…_

As they walked out and closed the door behind them, Alejandro stopped her and ran his finger across Heather's jawline, effectively quieting her.

He leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "You know exactly why I do what I do," he looked at her face and smiled coolly, "Because you do the same thing. Just…in a different way."

Heather gulped and tried to think of an effective response, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to talk …Did he _have_ to take it upon himself to smooth her hair out right now?

"Well, I- The only girl left besides me right now is Sierra , and I'm pretty sure she's molesting Cody as we speak. I'm voting her off right after Duncan," Heather said adamantly.

"Hmm…You don't think, I don't know, we should eliminate Cody first? "

"We?" Heather said, daring to run her left hand through Alejandro's silky, long brown hair as well. "I don't know about that," she smiled. _Wow, his hair is softer than even my real hair…_

"So you never considered how devastated Sierra would be with Cody gone, how she'd be weak competition. Tsk, tsk , Heather. I would've thought you to be smarter than that."

Heather gasped, at which Alejandro laughed.

"You're good," she poked his nose, "But I'm better. Duncan WON last season, and was in the final 4 season 1. And he hasn't even done half the challenges this time! I doubt he trusts you either, and I don't think you can seduce _him_. He needs to go, NOW. Plus. Cody's not any real threat. Seriously? Didn't he get mauled by a bear 1st season?"

"And didn't you get your hair shaved off and _still_ got eliminated? I shouldn't even be strategizing with you," he teased, twisting her hair extensions with his finger.

"Ha! Like you would've done it!" _Especially with hair like this…_ "Anyway, I still got to the final 3, which you might not even. Sierra doesn't like you, and I could convince Cody. I could have you off next-"

Alejandro cupped her face with his hands, "Heather? I think we both know very well that you're not going to do that…"

She raised her eyebrow and was about to challenge him, but he continued, muttering, "And neither would I to you…Duncan next, agreed? Then we'll see from there?"

"You better, or I will _not_ hesitate to kick your ass out next," She said, then placed her hands on his muscled chest and playfully pushed Alejandro against the wall , unable to take it anymore. Just as Alejandro responded by pulling Heather closer by her waist ,

"Just CHECK ON HER AND SEE IF SHE'S STILL IN THERE! Thought I heard voices," Chris said off in the distance, as doors began to open and close. "Anyone who tries to help her will deal with me!"

The interns muttered in annoyed voices as they walked closer and closer…

Alejandro and Heather gasped and looked around frantically.

Alejandro then smirked at Heather, "I know you got this,bonita" and leaned in and kissed her cheek before taking off.

It all happened so quickly that Heather could barely recover and make sense of what was going on."That-….! UGH!" She looked around for some method to escape, the interns getting closer…! She ran around and eventually found the entrance to first class.

"Hey! Is that her?"

"Agh!" She banged on the door, hoping so badly that Cody or Sierra would let her in and she wouldn't have to go back THERE…She wiped the wet kiss off her cheek with her sweater… Where she'd _supposedly_ been rescued from.

**I never realized how fun it was to write Aleheather until now. O.o I think I have a new favorite couple since Courtney and Duncan fell apart! Lol ok I'll shut up now. Ok wait one more thing, is it possible to like put chapters on a queue to upload on a certain day? Cuz I've been bored all day and can't stop writing , but I feel weird releasing everything at once. Kthx I'll shut up now for real, c u next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**So who watched the latest TDAS ep, Moon Madness? (If you haven't, go watch it now- it was SO GOOD) In the beginning Alejandro calls Heather "Typical Heather" and she gets all mad. At one point he said that exactly to her in like chapter 4 of this story, which I wrote before that aired :P But I mean, come on, we all know he loves typical Heather; he wasn't even attracted to her when she acted nice. He called nice Heather "terrifying," lol. She shouldn't even take it as an insult. But anyway! Alejandro/Heather next chapter. Sierra/Cody now. Thanks for reading ^_^**

_BANG! Bang! Bang!_

A drowsy Cody looked up at source of the harsh sound: the metal door leading to first class from the outside. Every bang felt like he was personally being punched in the head, and he ached all the more. But whoever was there couldn't possibly be worse than the madwoman rooting through his suitcase on the floor, so entranced smelling his clothes that she apparently didn't hear or care to do anything about the door. She continued humming some Jlo song and going through his stuff, deaf to the world. Fine, but he wasn't letting this chance at safety slip away!

"Waiting for tonight,oh oh oh! when CODY will be in my arms!"

Cody stood up _Woooah, dizzy…_ And opened the door. Before he could even think, a tall, thin figure dashed in, pushed him out of the way, and slammed the door, holding her body against it and looking toward them.

"H-Heather…?"

Now, Sierra put down Cody's socks and looked up. "Hey! No one can interrupt me and Cody's honeymoon! Cody! Banish her!"

"Nooo, Sierra, let her in pleeeeease…." Cody slurred.

"What is going _on _here?" Heather asked sternly, like they were her children and she was about to scold them. She looked at Cody, then at his suitcase's contents spread all over the floor, and the general state of disarray in the room from their chase earlier.

Cody grabbed Heather's jacket sleeve, "Please…Help, she thinks we're married…honeymoon…Rape…"

Heather pushed him off . "Um, _What_?! She tried to WHAT?! That's it. What did we talk about this morning, Cody?"

"Uhhhh theeee…"

"We need to talk. Come with me," Heather said as she began to drag Cody into the confessional.

"NO-ooooooo! Cody, you can't be alone with another woman on our-"

Heather slammed the confessional door and leaned against it. "What did I tell you Cody?! You're too nice to her, and now she honestly thinks you want to screw her. Do you want to have sex with her, Cody? Tell me!"

"Nuhhhh."

"Answer me!" she smacked his face. "Did the freak drug you or something?"

"Love me tea…"

"Ok. " She sat down on the toilet and left Cody leaning on the wall. "Being a nice person, I tried to warn you. But there's no time left. You've got to do it now."

"Do wha?"

"Tell her off… Look, there are lots of nice ways to gently let someone down, you know? "

"Yeah, I-"

"And I don't want you to do any of that wussy bullshit. I want you to go up to Sierra, go up to her face and yell, 'I. DO. NOT. LIKE YOU.' She'll get it loud and clear and leave you alone. And then we'll vote her off together!," Heather smiled sweetly.

Cody shook his head, trying to clear it. "But I can't just…"

"Why not?" Heather asked sternly, staring him down.

"It's…mean? And not entirely true…" Something just seemed wrong about doing that. Sure, Sierra freaked him out, but she'd helped him so much. That was nice of her. And something about her , how persistent she was, was kinda sweet, and reminded him…

Heather groaned, "You have got to be joking. The chick is _loony, _Cody. She takes your lack of response as a 'yes.' These stalkers, you know, they're not right in the head. She could like, try to kill you one day or something. "

Honestly, Heather didn't think _that _much was wrong with Sierra's head, besides that weird-ass purple hair coming out of it. _What the hell race is she anyway? She's taller than all the guys, tan skin,purple hair…? Wtf? _But she needed to weaken Sierra already and move on with the game. She could be a threat if Cody stayed her motivation. She could get really strong, actually, when there was a threat of Cody getting hurt… And she needed to get rid of that. _'how devastated Sierra would be with Cody gone, how she'd be weak competition…' _UGH! Shut up!

"That stupid asshole.." Heather muttered.

"What?"

"Not you- just- OK! Pretend I'm Sierra! And you're about to tell me off!"

…

Heather sighed. "Oh, Codyyyyyy, wanna c'mere so I can sexually assault you again? Why not, cuz you want me too, right? Don't you wanna molest me too, Cody? Huh?" Heather mocked Sierra's voice, feeling like an idiot for having to do this. She shouldn't be in here right now, she should be back in economy class. _Funny how I would actually rather be there now with the rats and Duncan and Asshole-jandro… but nope, he got me out only to ditch me again! Just like Courtney, Bridgette, and Leshawna! He thinks I'm no different, just as dumb,easily manipulated, just the same as all those other girls. __**I**__ manipulate other people, no one manipulates __**me**__! Wait til he sees me next! _

"No, Sierra. I don't. I don't like you."

"Huh? Oh. Louder, Cody! Really tell me off!"

"I don't like you like that, Sierra! I don't want you touching all my stuff anymore, or making sculptures of me, or tapping my phone , or hacking my accounts, or stalking me at all anymore! Leave me alone!"

"Great, great! Now go out there and do it for real, Cody! Go! Go! …" When he didn't move, Heather kicked him out and walked behind him. "GO, Cody!"

_What a loser. It's a damn miracle he got this far…Actually, it's probably thanks to Sierra saving him every five minutes. In fact, if that were me, I'd eat up every second of it! Then as soon as I don't need the help anymore, vote her off at the last second! _Heather smiled. _Not that I'd help Cody __**that**__ much by stating the obvious. Mind as well weaken them both while I'm at it. Cody is nothing without her and Gwen. And Sierra's just a whiny nobody without him, like back in Paris. 2 birds with 1 stone. Who's the best player now?!_

….

Cody tried to get ahold of himself as he walked…well, as Heather pushed him, toward Sierra. It was easy to 'tell her off' when he was really telling off Heather, but when he reached Sierra…

Sierra had to have heard some of that. And it sure looked like she did. He'd never seen that expression on her face before…She sat on the floor still, a shy expression on her face. She smiled slightly, saying nothing, but stared expectantly at Cody , with strained eyes like she was about to start crying. _Oh my god, I can't do this. What kind of a jerk , a horrible guy, would I have to be? _

He looked down and saw that she was clutching his swim trunks in her hands. Behind him, Heather breathed down his neck angrily and impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Sierra."

She looked at him and frowned, but still didn't say anything in response. Right now she didn't look like the type of person who was just 10 minutes earlier trying to force herself on him; She looked innocent. No, She looked…pained. She looked…

Like him. Like how he felt when Gwen rejected him for like the sixth time on the canoe, back on Total drama island. Dejected after doing nothing but trying so hard to win her over. In the end, all he did was set Gwen up with the guy she DID like. That didn't even last all that long, and when she kissed another guy, it still wasn't him. She still pushed him into Sierra's arms whenever he tried to get close to her and only seemed annoyed when he asked her out. And she even said he was like "an annoying little brother" ! _**Brother**__! How friend-zoned can a guy get?_ Not that he would stop trying or caring. But…

Sierra, he'd even told her that he just liked her, as a friend. But she just hopped along all the happier at the "compliment." Nothing was going to stop her unless he was outright about it. It wasn't nice, or the right thing to do, though…_How do you let someone down gently? How do you let them go without pushing them away? _He'd always been on the receiving end of this, so he should probably know. But it usually wasn't gently. And it never felt any sort of good. He'd been kicked by girls, slapped, slammed into lockers, everything you can think of besides a simple "no, thanks, Cody, I don't want to go out with you." He usually just took it as motivation to keep trying, or onto the next one if they got a little _too _violent. But how would Sierra react? He'd known her for so long; after TDI ended, she would hang around his neighborhood, and he would see her out there. _Now that I think about it, she was totally stalking me, and she totally knows my address…But still…_ Back then, he didn't know that, and he would see her walking around out there, talking to his neighbors, and wonder if he should go outside and try to make a move on her. He was somewhat of a celebrity after TDI, especially with the Drama Brothers. But even then, the girls and the groupies always wanted Justin or Trent to sign their boobs, and they wanted Harold to beatbox for them. He was the odd one out, the Ezekiel of the group who no one really seemed to care about. Except for the one girl with the tan skin and the long purple hair who was always so eager to talk to him…

He looked Sierra dead in the eye and asked,"…Have you ever watched the show Hey Arnold? When you were a kid?"

Cody distinctly heard Heather facepalm behind him. _Where did THAT come from?!_

Sierra blinked, apparently surprised that he hadn't yelled at her, then nodded. "My love for you is even more than Helga's for Arnold, Cody!"

"I was just thinking…" _What __**was **__I thinking when I blurted that out?!_ "You kind of remind me of Helga , how um, passionate you are. And like, some people express that in different ways, you know? And sometimes I wish you would be a little less-"

"CREEPY!" Heather yelled. "He doesn't want you! For whatever reason, Cody's stuck on that anorexic goth, but still, NOT YOU! You scare him and he's voted you out every time ! He thinks you're an ugly , hopeless weirdo and he wants you _gone_!"

"No, That's not true!" Cody yelled back to Sierra, who just stared at them both with her mouth wide open.

"So you hate me, Cody? Or you like me?" she said lowly. She looked down and messed with the suitcase… Wait, what was that little hidden zipper in the corner…?

Nobody talked for a second while Sierra opened up another section of the suitcase.

"No, Sierra, don't -!" Cody gasped as Sierra opened the secret pocket and took out…

"Is that a _bra?_" a shocked Heather asked.

With the tip of her thumb and index finger, Sierra held up the black strapless bra, trying to touch it as little as possible.

"It's a bra. It's **Gwen's **bra, which she gave him in episode 8 of season 1," She said in a monotone.

_I just brought it as a lucky charm, how was I supposed to know a girl would start stalking me and not want me to have it! _

"Hahaha, what a little tramp!" Heather laughed, "Did she give you her panties too, Cody? Just how many guys has she screwed on this show?"

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh, Cody?!" Sierra cried, "What kind of guy carries a girl's bra around with him anyway!"

"Excuse me? You think that's weird? You made a meat statue of me!"

"Costing us the challenge!" Heather chimed in.

"You , you built a Gwen head boat!"

"Also costing us the challenge!" Heather yelled angrily.

"You use my used toothbrushes!"

"You lied about where your flashlight was to get Gwen to touch your butt!"

"_Also _slowing us down! Why didn't I vote you guys off earlier, anyway?"

"You forcibly married me!"

"You stole bread from Chef and carried it around in your pants all day to try to have a picnic with Gwen! …Why didn't you ever do something like that for me, Cody?!"

Before he could answer, Heather looked at them both and smiled. "Wow. Loser minds think alike, I guess. You're _both _freaks. Is that why you love him so much, Sierra?"

Sierra looked at her with eyes of rage, then rushed up. "What are you even in here for, anyway?!" She opened the door, picked up Heather, and threw her out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm trying to help, no, please let me back , I!"

Sierra slammed and locked the door, then turned back to Cody. "Since we are now husband and wife, I won't accept…_this." _She walked into the confessional and held it over the toilet, but Cody ran in and quickly grabbed it back.

Sierra looked at him; he did that even with the love-me tea…which she was starting to think wasn't actually working much. "Why Gwen?" she asked, simply 2 words.

"Why me?"

"Because, Cody, out of everyone on Total Drama, you were the adorable-est! That little gap in your teeth- which was caused by a girl punching you in the mouth, hehe, I know where she lives, by the way, if you ever want to get back at her… The way you peed your pants, and got kissed by Noah, and had a garbage bomb explode on you, and got mauled by a bear, and-"

"Um, ok, I think I get it."

"I thought you would like a lot of attention from girls. Seeing as how you flirted with everyone at first…Why Gwen, Cody?"

"I don't know…" _I could just lie, but then she'd probably throw out the bra, which I actually got by giving up hope of hooking up with Gwen in the first place…Might as well just be honest. I don't think she can get any worse at this point. _ "I just thought she was smart, and different, and pretty…That's kinda what I thought when I first saw you, actually."

Sierra looked up suddenly with a smile growing.

"I've always liked your hair," he said , running his hand down the long length of her ponytail. "How it's purple and so long, and unique. And how smart you were when it came to the show- you probably know more than I do! But I wish you would calm down sometimes…You kinda scare me sometimes with how, ah, strong you come on. Sorry if I made you feel bad or anything. I just wish you would tone it down a little. Or a lot. "

"You…touched…my….hair!" Sierra squealed and hugged him. "Oh, my Cody! Of course I forgive you! And don't worry, you can sign the marriage certificates whenever you're ready, okayyyy? And then we'll have our real honeymoon!"

_I guess it's something. _"Thanks…" Cody replied . _If she hadn't come on so strong in the first place…_

"But, we're going to have to be on even ground, okay? So-" Sierra reached in her shirt , made some weird movements with her arms, then took out her own bra, a yellow strapless, and put it in Cody's suitcase. "Something to remember me by, a BETTER lucky charm! To remember how _far_ you got this season, more than in TDI, by the way," she winked.

"You know, they always said Arnold and Helga were meant to be together in the end," Sierra hugged him again. …_Then I probably would've hit on her from the beginning. _For now, Cody hugged her back and smiled .


	6. Chapter 6

**The more episodes I watch, the more I notice how oddly Alejandro talks. Besides his random Spanish words, he just talks like… So overly formal and polite to people , if you pay attention. It's hard to pin down.**

**Who watched TDAS episode 6? I liked it decently, but the Aleheather did not go down so well. Besides that ADORABLE "pretty little head" flirtation!**

**Hopefully the more I write, the better hold I'll get on the characters. Practice makes perfect eventually! Criticism and reviews appreciated! :.) **

Alejandro heard the first class door slam, then smiled and walked out of the crevice he'd hidden in. _Of course she'd find a way. She wouldn't just stand there waiting like Bridgette. _

It wasn't that he was actually _scared _of those slaves –oops, interns- that Chris sent out. Really? Even Chris kicked them off the plane no problem, and _he_ was _Alejandro Burromuerrrrrto!_ Like they could actually overpower him. Please. Physically he was superior, and if he did say so himself, he was quite the manipulator and could easily shoo them off. But no one, no one was going to catch him looking like he was about to make out with Heather. _Which I wasn't! _Word would get around, and that just wouldn't be… _practical._

Those two servants did manage to see him, though, as they walked past. And they just stared for a second, wide eyed, before running toward him skeptically. "Um, Have you seen-?"

Alejandro grabbed them each by their shirt collars . _They even wear the same outfits as Chris, like his little sheep or something. Idiotas. _He held them there juuuuust long enough to scare them a little, staring them down, then said, "You saw nothing, Sí?"

"Um!" "Uhh! Please!..." "No! Nothing!" "Yeah, everything's fine! Normal!"

"I would hope so," Alejandro smirked and pushed them off on their way, and they scurried back to wherever they were supposed to be. _There. _He started sauntering off to economy class, but found himself stopping, like he was forgetting something. Or like he couldn't bring himself to go on.

_Is that enough though? …Probably not. I have to make sure of it._

_Just for our alliance. _

So he'd have to take this chance. He went up to Chris's private quarters, where the interns also stood and eyed him warily, and knocked on the door. He felt pretty fine about this. Chris decently liked him as a contestant , as much as he could, at least. _Who wouldn't? _Of course Chris had his favorites, _Lindsay, Owen, myself, formerly Sierra. Luckily I got that threat out of the way. And the other 2 are gone. _He smiled proudly. _Almost too easy. _Just had to get this little task done real quick. Chris could be manipulated just like most of the girls: with shameless flattery.

Chris opened the door, and looked dully at Alejandro and the interns.

"Chris! Cómo estás?"

"What are you doing here, Alejandro? You are in _Chris_ territory here, and infecting it as we speak. I suggest you , you know, go back to where you belong , before I get annoyed and 'accidentally' throw you out."

"Oh, I was taking a late-night stroll,"

"On a plane, dude?"

"And …Wow , forgive my asking , but did you do something to your face? Your skin looks so…moisturized and toned!" _I should get that million dollars just for saying that without gagging._

"Well… Yeah, funny story about that actually! You know, I _always _look pretty hot, but I actually used 5 treatments of imported microdermabrasial exfoliating cleansing dead sea salt mask treatment tonight. So? How much sexier do I look?"

Alejandro stared at him for a second, assessing the situation, but Chris only smiled back expectantly. _This guy… This guy is dead serious. Dios mio, the ego trip is almost unbelievable. And he honestly thinks I noticed that shit,, yeah, **ok**. I just heard him yelling earlier._

"_Muy _sexy, Chris," Alejandro lied. _Sexy , my ass… My ass IS sexier, actually. _"This show would be nothing without you- in fact, most people watch it _only _to see you. Blaineley never would have stood a chance, it wouldn't have lasted 2 episodes!" _Like that cooking show of yours. _

"I know, Right?! I MAKE this show! No one would tune in to see that blonde bimbo bitch Blaineley host it, no, it's **this,** that brings in viewers," Chris said, pointing at his shiny white teeth.

"Right, right. That and your beautiful face." _Oh god, I taste the bile rising. Just have to slip this …one…thing… _"And what may I ask caused you to do such a thing?"

Chris thought for a second then said, "Heather puking on my face."

"But look, it was for a greater purpose, no?" Alejandro said, and strategically smiled flirtatiously at Chris. "Otherwise you never would've thought to use 5 treatments of the dead imported mask..thing…"

"Yeaaaaaahhhh…I guess so." Chris grinned, then looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you here again?"

"I wanted to drop a little insider tip on the drama with us contestants. An in-game secret between us , if you will."

"Um, we have privacy-invading hidden cameras for a _reason._"

"But hm, we take our mike packs off after the elimination , don't we? Who _Knows_ what's going on that you don't hear about….Besides me, of course." He leaned in and whispered,

"_Duncan and Heather."_

"Say what?"

"Duncan was going on and on about this bet with me that he could score the most girls on the show; he's taking it more seriously than I intended. So he's been trying to get with Heather as soon as Gwen left. And when he noticed that she was gone, he even begged me to go with him to save her, and he picked the lock and got her out," he lied again and winced. _If he actually did that, I'd probably have to personally kick that loser delinquent off the plane. Seducing the ladies is** my **tactic!_

"Really! Duncan and Heather, huh… See what kinda drama THAT starts with the love triangle! Or would it be like a square now?" Chris scratched his head. _I'll selectively ignore whatever the hell that was,for his sake. Point is, he didn't even remember Heather, which is exactly where I want him. Heather can't leave the game just yet…Alliance, of course. She could still prove very useful._

"Eh, I was _gonna _throw her back in the cargo," Chris continued, but if she's gonna start more shit on the show then we'll need her alive for the next challenge, and I think Ezekiel's getting hungry down there."

He couldn't help but ask, "You _know _he's down there?" _ And you still threw Heather in?_

"Well, **duh**, but those little freaky cameos he makes in every episode drive the audiencecrazy !"

Alejandro stared at Chris with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, well, I-"

"Guess I'll have to put more shots of those two in the next recap. Buh-Bye now!" Chris then brashly pushed Alejandro away, causing him to stumble and fall. "And time for _you guys," _he grabbed the interns and pulled them in, "To clip my toenails! Fun times!" he yelled before slamming the door.

Alejandro angrily got up and brushed the dust off his red shirt. "How DARE that feminine attention whore push me?" He stomped back to economy class, feeling about 200% more gay after having to basically hit on the host to get him to forgive Heather. _And what do I gain from it?_

_An unbreakable alliance, of course! _

…_No, estupido, the only part of any of that Heather saw was me ditching her outside the cargo hold._

"Psh."

_And like hell I'd do all that for an alliance._


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter yay! :.) **

**EDIT: Wow, I didn't expect this to get so many nice reviews! T_T I hope you know that I read them all and they make me squeal like Katie and Sadie in happiness! I just watched African Lying Safari and surprisingly Alejandro and Heather DID form an alliance and vote for Duncan.., Hehe :D And I'm still convinced that the Love Me Tea was some kind of illegal drug, lol. If anyone has any good ideas for a sequel, maybe taking place in TDAS before she got eliminated? Let me know I'd love to hear it. And thank you again for your awesome reviews! :D :D**

Heather landed on the metal floor with a painful _thump_ and heard the door slam and lock in front of her as she faced the ceiling, lying down.

"Ouuuuuuuuuch…" Heather had landed rather forcefully on her butt after being thrown out by Sierra .

_Talk shit, get hit, I guess. That's what I get for being __**nice **__and trying to work things out between those two! Both obsessed with someone and it's not each other, what a sad ,pathetic love story._

Heather slowly heaved herself up and groaned, her back and butt stinging painfully. _Almost as pathetic as being thrown away like some useless garbage, ditched, then thrown away again. When I'm mean, everyone hates me. I'm nice, well then, I __**must **__be faking it. Apparently everything I do is wrong, because I'm Heather. I can't wait to get my money and leave these assholes._

Heather walked back to economy class and opened the door. Duncan was lying down asleep on the bench, and Alejandro was mysteriously absent. _Yeah, he BETTER run!_ Heather plopped down across from Duncan and laid down on her side, fuming silently. How **dare** he! Save her only to ditch her, get her hopes up only to ruin them. Like she was as gullible as Courtney or Bridgette or Leshawna, the same as all of them. It almost surprised her that Alejandro, who'd gotten so many people out by knowing their weaknesses, would seriously assume that she wasn't any smarter than the rest of the girls. Shouldn't he know her better than that…? Shouldn't he have tried?

"WAKEY WAKEY, final five !"

Heather slowly opened her eyes to see sunlight coming in through the plane windows and Chris in the middle of the room yelling far louder than he needed to.

With her back still aching just as bad as last night, she only looked around without bothering to lift her head. There was Duncan, rubbing his eyes, and then glaring intensely at Chris. No Alejandro…? Heather sat up to see Alejandro sitting a good inch from her head, so close she almost bumped her head on his arm when she sat up.

"_Buenos días, __mi-"_

"Say amor, and I will maim you," Heather pointed at him threateningly.

Alejandro smiled smugly and finished, "-Chica?"

Heather growled at him, but then looked worriedly at Chris. Chris looked at her, then Duncan, then winked at her. "I like it. Love triangles make for killer ratings! Any response, Duncan?"

Duncan looked confusedly at Chris. "Say huh?"

"Keep it up," Chris smirked, "And then meet in the dining room in 10 for breakfast, and I'll announce the next challenge" he said and then left.

"The hell was that all about?" Heather mumbled. Chris not only didn't mention her being out, but winked at her and Duncan…? Weirdo.

Alejandro yawned, then got up , "It seems like you'll be okay… for today," and offered Heather his hand.

Heather smiled and took it, got up…and pulled her leg back, and kicked Alejandro in the crotch as hard as she could.

_"AUGH! Co_ño- …" "Ah ha ha! Right in the cojones, eh, Alejandro ?" Duncan laughed.

"Who the hell do you think I am, Alejandro?! I'm Heather, and NO ONE treats Heather like crap and gets away with it!"

Alejandro hunched over in pain and Duncan laughed hysterically at the scene, saying, "Wow Heather, I knew you were a bitch, but is that how you're gonna thank the guy? He was practically begging me to pick the lock to get you out!"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Did you also know that when Chris heard us, he took off? Just another one of his _schemes, _that's all it ever was. "

"Chris didn't seem like he really cared," Duncan pointed out.

Alejandro glared at Duncan and took Heather's hand again. "I think we should discuss this, Heather…" He looked again at Duncan, "alone."

"Fine," Heather agreed, if only so she could berate him some more, and get away from Duncan watching them . "And I wouldn't be laughing so hard over there Duncan, your ex has kicked you in the balls so many times, it'd be a miracle if you could still have kids," and with that she left with Alejandro into the cafeteria.

"So what's your bullshit excuse? Trust me, I want to hear _all _about it," Heather angrily questioned Alejandro.

"What's the worse that could have happened? Chris never would have let such a _fine _player just leave the show." Alejandro moved his hands around her bare waist.

_Maybe wearing this crop top wasn't the best idea…?Like it's my fault Chris makes us wear the same thing every day._

"Just…Stop doing that while I'm talking to you!" Heather grabbed his hands and pushed them away. "What, are you trying to seduce me into saying it's ok?"

"I was..."

Heather dug her nails into his hands,

"At first."

Heather let go of him and put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?"

"At first you _were _just like everyone else, but I found your resistance rather … enticing."

Heather scrunched up her face in disgust.

"See, like that right there! But I think you grew to like me too," he said and gently put his arms around her waist again, and this time she let him.

"So why would you leave me then?"

"Believe me Heather, I was helping you the whole time. Like Duncan said I even got him to pick the lock, though _begging _is not exactly the right word. And…I also told Chris you were hooking up with Duncan."

"You said what?!" Heather laughed. "As IF!"

"So he'd let you stay! I know your flirting with him was in no way real…right?"

"Hm, I dunno…But since it seems to really bother you I should keep on just for the hell of it," she smirked.

Alejandro smiled and leaned closer to her, "And I know that you of all people could've dealt with it, or got away from that pole, or resisted. Because you're different. You and I are the only worthy opponents in this game anyway. "

"Got that right, " she sighed and rested her head against his chest. Alejandro ran his hand through her hair, both annoying and comforting Heather. She wasn't sure if what he was saying was really true, or why Chris was letting her off the hook, or why she was letting Alejandro touch her. But she knew she was his equal match , different from the rest. And that would give her the strength to keep pushing on and not give up- _especially_ not now.

"Sooooo- we're fine?" Alejandro asked.

"I guess we're fine for now," she looked up at him and smiled in a rare moment of warmth, but continued, "but I hope you know that if we get to the final two together-"

"You mean when? You're the only person that'll last that long besides me."

"When we get to the final two together, I will not hesitate to whoop your ass! I've been on this game way too long to not get anything out of it. Plus I just wanna whoop your ass."

"Same…That's my Heather."

Heather, with her arms around Alejandro's neck, leaned her head closer and closer to his until she heard clapping in the room and they pushed each other away.

"A-_dorable_!" Chris clapped, "Now how do you feel about that Duncan?"

Heather looked around the room to see Duncan shrugging and picking up a breakfast tray, Sierra and Cody staring, Chef rolling his eyes, and Chris looking at them both eagerly.

"What, when did you guys…?!"

"Around when Alejandro was talking about how _special _you are, ha-OUCH!"

Sierra smiled as the tray she threw whapped Chris in the head. "Heehee! Alejandro and Heather are like the perfect couple, just like me and Cody-kins! Let them have their quality time!"

Heather and Alejandro glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Oh, we will," Heather said, "in the last episode, once,"

"** _I_ **win the million," they said together. And with that in mind, Heather grabbed her breakfast satisfied, and brainstormed on how to make just that happen.


End file.
